To Escape XANA
by Saphire Raider
Summary: X.A.N.A has taken over William and is out to get Yumi and Aelita. Whn they deactivate the tower controlling William, XANA activates a new one and takes control of him Now Lyoko is messed up the team is unknowingly helping XANA. Pairs Y
1. Thief In The Night

Yumi Ishiyama lay asleep in her bed, unknown to her that X.A.N.A had woken up again and taken over one of her fellow classmates. Her bedroom door slowly creaked open as Yumi, undisturbed, rolled over in her bed. The dark figure walked over to her bed not bothering to disguise the noise he made. Yumi woke up long enough to see a tall figure, holding a bottle full of a strange looking gas in it, up to her nose. Then the figure watched as she fell into a deep sleep. He lifted Yumi onto his shoulder and climbed down the tree outside her open window, being careful to hold on to her tightly. The figure ran holding Yumi. He crossed parks and an old hermits house a couple of streets and finally a bridge. The figure swung down a cable cord, that hung above, and placed Yumi in an elevator.

"Now for the final piece of the puzzle," the figure taunted stepping into the light, it was none other than William with an oddly familiar mark in his eyes.

William was back at Kadic High. He carefully snuck up to the dorm rooms to claim the last piece of the puzzle. He opened the door to Aelita's room and gave her a whiff of the unusual smoke in a bottle. Just before she fells into a deep sleep she looked up long enough to see his face, and then she blacked out. The figure lifted her onto his shoulder and walked out of the room shutting the door.

Back at the elevator he set Aelita down next to Yumi, and sent the elevator down to the scanner room. First he picked up Aelita and laid her down in the first scanner, next he grabbed Yumi, placing her into the second scanner next to Aelita. He rode up the elevator again, but this time into the control room. There with X.A.N.A's knowledge of the super computer he virtualized Aelita and Yumi into Lyoko.

"Now again, your wounds will be fatal," he said typing the code into the super computer. "Only this time there is no one to save you," he said laughing hysterically. 

Next Day At Kadic

"Hey Jeremy, take a load off and sit down, we are having eggs for breakfast." Odd said lifting his fork to his mouth.

"Eggs? We are not having eggs Odd, this is potatoes and sausage chunks mashed together." Ulrich said watching his friend's face turn green.

"Hey, have you guys seen Aelita? She's not in her room, and she won't answer her phone. I thought she'd be here with you." Jeremy said looking around the cafeteria room.

"I haven't seen her. Hey Einstein, maybe she's with Yumi." Odd said sniffing his breakfast, with an upturned nose.

"Good thought I'll call Yumi, maybe she'll answer her phone." Ulrich said reaching for his mobile. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"RING……RING……RING…… Hi you've reached Yumi's mobile leave a message at the beep. BEEP." Yumi's recorded voice cheerfully said.

"Hey Yumi, its me Ulrich. Hey umm where are you? We can't find Aelita and we were hoping she was with you, well I guess we'll just see you when you get here, bye." He said hanging up his mobile.

"Oh Ulrich dear, I see Yumi isn't here, what a pity. I'd love to sit down next to you. Do you mind?" Sissy asked sitting in Yumi's place next to Ulrich.

"Yea, I do." Ulrich replied. He was to worried about Yumi and Aelita having gone missing, that he couldn't come up with anything better. Sissy stood up flipped her hair and stalked off.

"Well Yumi and Aelita aren't answering their phones, I think something is up." Jeremy said after making sure Sissy was out of hearing distance.

"I say we go to the factory at lunch, if they don't show up by then." Odd said pushing his tray away from him.

"I agree it will at least give them a chance to get here if Aelita is with Yumi." Ulrich said looking from Odd to Jeremy.

"Alright, I guess, but if they aren't here by then we head to the factory, right?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course." Odd and Ulrich replied in unison.

"RRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!"

"There's the bell, well we better head to class. Who knows maybe their already there." Jeremy said getting up from the table and grabbing his backpack.


	2. To Deactivate A Tower

Meanwhile In Lyoko

"Aelita……Aelita are you ok? Wake up." Yumi said gently shaking her friend.

"Huh, what happened?" Aelita asked looking around her. "Hey we are in Lyoko. How did we get here?" She asked standing to her feet.

"Last thing I remember is in my bedroom, this strange figure put something in my face and I fell asleep." Yumi said looking around her for monsters.

"That's right, it was William! I saw him before I fell asleep to. He was being controlled by X.A.N.A, I saw his eyes." Aelita replied.

"Either that or the boys are playing a weird practical joke. I mean come, on if X.A.N.A was awake wouldn't Jeremy's computer have woken him up. They all would have come to the factory and found us. This has to be a joke." Yumi said examining the forest region around her.

"Maybe, but I thought I saw William, and besides the boys wouldn't go into your house just to play a practical joke, not with your parents there." Aelita responded.

"True, alright you win. I kind of remember William there as well, but it was hard to tell." Yumi started "So now how do we……" When all the sudden they heard a noise.

"What is it?" Aelita asked walking over to where Yumi was standing. Before either of them could answer five Krabes came bursting out of the forest. Aelita and Yumi took one look at each other and headed off for the nearest tower.

"Looks like X.A.N.A is sending out the welcoming committee," Aelita said as some Kankerlats appeared behind them.

"Look over there is a tower we can head there for safety." Yumi said blocking blaster rays from hitting Aelita and her. They raced into the tower thinking they were safe. Then all the sudden the tower started to shake.

"What do we do now?" Aelita asked looking at Yumi, who was trying to maintain her balance as the tower shook again.

"I wonder why the guys didn't know about X.A.N.A's attack?" Yumi asked curiously.

"I bet X.A.N.A has messed up the super scan again. Hold on I'll check." Aelita said accessing a data bank. "He did and the only way to fix it is area five."

"Well, I'll take out some monsters then we'll go together. Is there another tower near by?" Yumi asked.

"Yea about fifteen meters north of here why?" Aelita questioned.

"You head for the tower while I keep the monsters busy. I'll at least try to get some of them off our tail." Yumi stated. "Besides the tower won't hold much longer." She said almost falling over into Aelita.

"Alright," Aelita agreed reluctantly.

"Wait until its safe then head over there. I'll catch up soon." Yumi said. "Ready?"

"I guess so." Aelita answered. They both ran out of the tower and froze. There was an army of monsters that greeted them. Right away Yumi threw her fans to draw more of the attention to herself, but one of the Kankerlats fired their laser straight at Aelita. Yumi still hadn't gotten her fans back so she dove in front of Aelita taking the laser in the leg.

"Ouch," Yumi exclaimed grabbing her leg. "Oh no, that hurt when I lost life points! X.A.N.A must have messed with the super computer!"

"Let's head back to the tower then," Aelita said concerned.

"No head for the other one," Yumi exclaimed grabbing her fans as they came back and deflecting laser blasts. Aelita looked at Yumi, then the monsters and took off towards the tower. Once she was out of site of Yumi she turned east and put in the code "symbos," Aelita was headed off to sector five.

Meanwhile Yumi was ducking a weaving trying not to get hit again. " Seven down, and a lot to go," she said. "Jeremy, Odd hurry up and get here. Ulrich where are you?" Yumi said aloud taking down another Krabes. .

Meanwhile At Lunch

"I haven't seen Yumi all day, sorry," William said to Ulrich Sterns, as he walked away with a smile on his face, and a strange but all to familiar mark in his eyes.

"Well they weren't in class at all, lets head to the factory." Jeremy declared grabbing his bag. Odd and Ulrich nodded in agreement and followed him to the forest. They got to the manhole and looked around. When they were sure no one was there Ulrich lifted the cover and watched as Odd and Jeremy disappeared down it before going down himself. He then placed the lid back on and descended down the small ladder. Jeremy jumped on his scooter as Odd and Ulrich grabbed their skateboards and zoomed off down the tunnel. As they neared the end they got off and ascended up another ladder. Odd and Ulrich raced to the factory swinging down the cable ropes. They all got in the elevator and watched as the door closed. Jeremy pushed in a few numbers and the doors opened to a new room.

"Head for the scanners," Jeremy said heading for the super computer. Odd and Ulrich nodded and headed down. Jeremy walked over to his chair, sat down, and looked at the computer. Something's not right, he thought.

"Odd, Ulrich it looks like someone has messed with the computer. Hold on I am going to scan for an activated tower." Jeremy said typing some words into the computer screen. "Oh no, there are two activated towers one in the desert region and one in the mountain region. I'll send you both to, wait a minute hold on. Someone else appears to be virtualized in Lyoko already. Yumi and Aelita are already in Lyoko! Yumi's in trouble she's up against an army of X.A.N.A's monster's. For whatever reason they are in there, they're in trouble. Get in I'll scan you both in a minute." Jeremy said typing as fast as his fingers would go.

"Yumi, Yumi can you hear me?" Jeremy asked.

An out of breath Yumi answer, "Not now Jeremy give me a minuet. Wait Jeremy, Is that you? Where the heck have you been? Hiya!" Yumi asked throwing one of her fans at an incoming Block.

"No time, I'm sending you Ulrich and Odd." Jeremy said hitting more keys on his keyboard. "Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, virtualization."

As Yumi took out another Block she heard something behind her. She flipped around and threw both of her fans only to watch as Ulrich and Odd were virtualized and hit the ground.

"Oh no, Ulrich, Odd duck," Yumi screamed as her fans zoned in on her friends. Ulrich ducked just in the nick of time and knocked Odd's legs out from under him. Odd hit the ground just before Yumi's fan gave him a new hair cut. While Ulrich and Odd were ducking from Yumi's fans, Jeremy checked out her life points.

"Yumi you have ninety life points." he said.

"Sorry, and ok thanks Jeremy." Yumi exclaimed reaching for her fans and swinging them around to hit the last monster. " Come on," Yumi exclaimed rushing past Odd. Ulrich grabbed her arm and accidentally spinning her into him. Yumi landed with her hands on his shoulders, breathless trying to say,

"We…we have to get Aelita. She's over… there in a tower north of here. Come on." Yumi said grabbing Ulrich's arm that still held onto hers. As they began running Odd screamed,

"So, Yumi, what are you doing here anyway? I mean, how come you two get virtualized without telling or even calling us?"

"What are you talking about, Aelita and I woke up in Lyoko. X.A.N.A woke up, we figured out that he blocked the super scan again and he is controlling Wi uh uh someone from our school. We aren't exactly sure who." Yumi said still holding onto Ulrich's hand by mistake. "So we figure there are two towers that have been activated."

"Well your right about that," Jeremy's voice said from above. "There is one in the desert region and one in the mountain region. Your coming up on the tower now." Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd all stopped in front of the tower.

"Aelita are you in there? Come on out Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy are here. Aelita?" Yumi asked. They waited for a response. Yumi looked at Ulrich and realized they were still holding hands. They both let go and slightly blushed. Odd, who hadn't seem to notice walked forward and knocked on the tower as if it was a door.

"Princess, you in there?" Odd asked.

"Yumi, she isn't in there as a matter of fact, I can't find her anyway in the forest region. Are you sure she came here?" Jeremy asked a little worried.

"She didn't, Jeremy we need to go to sector five. That's where she is. We were going to go together to fix the superscan and we could find the two activated towers. I told her not to go alone." Yumi said in dismay.

"Don't worry about it Yumi, you had you're hands full." Ulrich's voice came to her ears.

"Head east, I'll type in the code. Here are your vehicles." Jeremy said typing in a few keys. Soon the vehicles were virtualized, Yumi jumped on and took off. Odd and Ulrich looked at each other ran to their vehicles and tried to catch up to Yumi.

"It's all my fault, we shouldn't have split up. Why did she go, when I told her not to? What if she gets hurt or worse. What if she can't handle the monsters there?" Yumi thought to herself. When she got to the location she waited for Odd and Ulrich to catch up.

"Your fast Yumi, you win that one." Odd said winking at her. Jeremy typed in the code and they were on their way to sector five.


	3. Sector Five

"Hopefully we will make it in time." Yumi thought to herself. They waited for the door to open and then headed out.

"Remember you have a time limit, find the key." Jeremy's voice came from above. They raced through the hallway when the heard laser fire. They all doubled their speed and headed towards the noise. They saw Aelita was trying to outwit a couple of Creepers.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd screamed doing a flip onto a wall. He flipped off the wall safely and kept climbing up to the key. Two Creepers were left. Ulrich and Yumi charged forward. Aelita ducked and rolled out of the way as Ulrich and Yumi finished off the remaining two.

"Got it!" Odd exclaimed pushing the key in, then the timer stopped and the room returned to normal.

"What were you thinking!" Yumi exclaimed walking over to Aelita. "You could have been killed." She finished grabbing Aelita by the shoulders.

"Come on Yumi," Ulrich said grabbing her hands to release her grip on Aelita's shoulders. "It's not that extreme. She would have just lost some life points like always no big deal.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that whoever virtualized us also messed with the super computer, it hurts when we loose life points. If we die it's game over permanently." Yumi said with a straight face, allowing Ulrich to take her hands off Aelita's shoulders.

"She's right, but it appears to only have affected Aelita and Yumi. Odd and Ulrich appear to be fine." Jeremy said casually. "I can fix it though give me a mi…nut…e, there done. Your both as good as new."

"Funny detail to miss," Odd said, walking over to them.

"Come on we have to get the information, so we can unblock the superscan and find the towers." Aelita said.

"But we know where they are." Odd said

"But once we type in the code and get back to the real world the superscan will still be messed up unless we fix it now. We won't know ever again if X.A.N.A attacks." Aelita replied heading for the door. The others followed her out.

"Aelita, Yumi, if X.A.N.A is still controlling that one guy that kidnapped you then won't he come after Jeremy, or the factory? I mean why didn't he or she stop us." Odd asked.

"Yumi didn't you tell them? It was Wil……" Aelita began.

"Well of course I didn't I mean we really don't know who did it right?" Yumi said interrupting Aelita. Yumi knew that if Ulrich found out he would freak. Better he didn't know then to have him be angry. Aelita looked at Yumi curiously and then realized why she didn't want her to tell. Ulrich and Odd looked from Yumi back to Aelita.

"Alright, one of you knows something and I'm not leaving until you tell me." Ulrich said stopping.

"You might have to do that later, you're nearing the pass." Jeremy's voice came from above. They waited for it to come around and jumped on. They rode it until it came to a stop. While Aelita worked to get Jeremy back in control, He brought up their vehicles.

"Hurry Aelita the Mantas are coming in 5...4...3...2...1... now!" Jeremy's voice rang out in urgency. Just then the manta rays burst form the walls and were set to attack them.

"You two go ahead and get them, I'll stay here this time and guard Aelita." Odd said looking at Ulrich and Yumi. They both nodded and jumped onto their vehicles. They both headed straight for the manta rays. As the Mantas started to lay their mines out Ulrich and Yumi were forced to split up. They ducked to avoid mines, but they also had Mantas on their tails. Yumi was having trouble with two on her tail, while Ulrich was managing with one. Trying to duck from the them and the mines took so much concentration that they didn't notice X.A.N.A had them trapped. The Mantas had led them into the middle of all the mines and then left, trapping them. One wrong step with their vehicles and it was a massive explosion. Ulrich and Yumi were trapped and the Mantas were headed to Aelita and Odd. Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other hopping the other had an idea.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Jeremy can you have me vehicle devitalized when I give the signal?" Yumi asked looking down.

"Well, yea but you'll fall straight into the mines Yumi. Either way you falling won't help us." Jeremy answered confused.

"Right, but if Ulrich jumps onto my vehicle and, Odd catches us we can help him defeat them. Then we can find a way to get back to Ulrich's vehicle and we still have two vehicles, which is enough to get us out of here.

"Fine by me," Ulrich said getting ready to jump onto Yumi's vehicle without trying to hit any mines. Yumi tightened her grip and moved as far forward as she could. Ulrich jumped and landed, barely rocking the vehicle. Ulrich tightened his arms around her waist, that way it would be easier for Odd to catch them both.

"Just be careful." Jeremy said from above.

"I know and don't worry we will." She answered watching as Odd drew closer. "Ok Jeremy on 3.…..2.…..1.…..Now!" She shouted. A split second they were falling. They had to maneuver carefully, with one wrong move the bombs would trigger all the way back to Ulrich's vehicle and their ticket out of here. When they were through, Odd was ready below to catch them. Yumi landed gently on the back of his board grabbing onto Odd's waist. Ulrich still holding onto Yumi landed gently on the back of the board. Odd, after making sure Yumi had a good grip and Ulrich was on, sped back to Aelita.

" We have to hurry Aelita is probably is probably having a party without us." Odd said maneuvering around a stray bomb. As they neared where Aelita was hiding they saw she had come out of hiding and was trying to finish what she was doing. While, also, avoiding the Mantas. Odd increased their sped to the maximum. When they got close enough Yumi jumped off and blocked a bomb from hitting Aelita, while Ulrich knocked out one of the Mantas and Odd guided the board to Aelita. Yumi stayed with Aelita this time while Odd and Ulrich hoped onto the overboard and went to get the other two Mantas.

"Almost done," Aelita said when Yumi had walked over to her. "Shouldn't we tell them who X.A.N.A is controlling. What if he comes after Jeremy?"

"I hadn't thought of that" Yumi admitted. " We can tell him now that way Ulrich and Odd won't hear about it."

"Jeremy what about the person X.A.N.A is controlling. What if he comes to the factory." Aelita asked. "We know who it is."

"Yea, so do I William's in the tunnel." Jeremy answered. Yumi and Aelita glanced at each other. Then Aelita hurried back to her work.

"Done," three voices replied. Odd and Ulrich had finished destroying the Mantas, and Aelita had finished

"We even got my vehicle back. Odd's board can maneuver more easily than mine, so we got all the way to mine and then zoomed out triggering almost all of the mines." Ulrich said with a smile.

"Great," Aelita answered jumping no the back of Odd's vehicle. "We have to hurry, William is being controlled by X.A.N.A and he's almost to Jeremy." Ulrich looked at Yumi while she jumped on the back of his vehicle. Yumi just gave him a half apologetic smile. Odd took off for the passage that Jeremy had set up. Ulrich followed and they disappeared.

"It looks like there are more monsters in the desert region. Ulrich, Yumi you to head there and clean up. Odd and Aelita can handle what's at the mountain region. Odd turned to the nearest tower and disappeared down the vortex to the mountain region.

"Let's hope this tower is the one used to control William." Odd said coming out of the tower.

"Odd, Aelita head west, that's where you'll find the tower. Careful though a few Hornets are guarding the tower." Jeremy said.

"That's ok, I have a plan," Odd said winking at Aelita. Aelita just laughed.

Arriving at the tower, Odd ran up on foot to get the kankerlots attention. Aelita was on the overboard a little ways away, waiting for Odd's signal.

"Hey fellas, ready for this? Laser arrow! Laser arrow!" Odd shouted taking out two of the three Hornets. Odd ran the other direction away from the tower, and when he saw the Hornet was following him he waved Aelita to head towards the tower. Aelita zoomed over towards the tower, and while Odd was watching to make sure she made it safe he got hit once by the Hornet and another time by an oncoming Block.

"Hey Jeremy, thanks for the heads up." Odd said ducking and rolling out of range of another laser blast.

"Sorry, but, watch up you only have forty life points left. You took a major hit there." Jeremy said nervously above. Odd ducked and shot another laser arrow at the Hornet.

"Direct hit!" Odd shouted as the Hornet disappeared.

"Odd behind you! You still have a Block to deal with!" Jeremy shouted as the Block charged up to fire. Odd turned around and shot another laser arrow but missed as the Block fired. It hit Odd in the arm. Not a direct hit, but still a hit.

"Odd careful, only twenty life points left." Jeremy said.

"No big Einstein, that's more than enough." he answered. Meanwhile, in the tower Aelita was typing in the last letter of L.Y.O.K.O.

"Tower deactivated." she said. As the tower returned to normal and out of X.A.N.A's control Jeremy analyzed which of the things X.A.N.A had messed with was back to normal. Aelita stepped out of the tower and ended up in between Odd and the Block. It turned its attention towards her and charged to fire. As Aelita stood frozen not knowing what to do, Odd leaped in the air doing a summersault and landed in front of Aelita. Odd charged forward in a desperate attempt to knock out the Block only to get hit himself.

"Ten life points left Odd." Jeremy shouted at him worried.

"Aelita get on the board and head over to Ulrich and Yumi." Odd said aiming to hit the Block. "Just in case I miss." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice. As Aelita ran over to the over-board Odd and the Block were in a stare down match. As the Block fired Odd did to and at the same time they were both dematerialized.

"Head for the desert region Aelita, they are almost done with the monsters there." Jeremy answered watching as Odd rematerialized back on Earth. As Aelita headed off Jeremy checked the cameras, and saw William had entered the factory.

"Well I guess the super scan is back to normal then." Jeremy said watching as William drew closer..

Hope you like it review and give me ideas or I can't update! Lol! If you don't give me ideas I can't add new chapters! No Ideas No chapter, sorry!


	4. The First

**Chapter Four: The First**

Ulrich and Yumi were having a difficult time knocking out the monsters on their own. They had already gotten rid of five Krabes, two Kankerlats, and a few Blocks, but their were still four Krabes left and a Mega tank on the way. Two Krabes for Ulrich and two for Yumi. Ulrich was on his vehicle heading to one of the Krabes, while Yumi was on foot flipping out of the way of a laser blast. While Ulrich tried to get to the top of the krab to sink his sword in it, he didn't notice the other one was going after Yumi. Yumi had just gotten to the top of one when another Krabes blasted her in the leg throwing her off.

"Yumi sixty life points," came Jeremy's voice. Ulrich had just gotten to the top and sunk his sword in when he looked over and saw she was up against three Krabes. Ulrich jumped off onto his vehicle and zoomed over to help her.

"Darn it, I thought my other one was behind me still." Ulrich said almost wanting to kick himself in the head. As Yumi jumped out of the way of another blast of fire onto a Krabes, she had to jump off again or else another round of fire blast would have gotten her.

"This is crazy," she thought silently to herself. "Where is Ulrich?" Almost as if hearing her wish he zoomed over on his vehicle cutting the leg off of a Krabes. Yumi saw her chance and took it she threw one of her fans at the one, with a missing leg, and watched as her fan had a direct hit.

"Two left." Jeremy said. Ulrich pushed his engine to maximum to head for Yumi. Yumi grabbed onto his arm and swooped aboard behind him. Ulrich turned around and headed for the two remaining Krabes. Yumi stood up on the back of the vehicle and jumped off when the Krabes was close enough. She landed on top and sliced her fan through its armor. As she jumped off it exploded.

"One more to go," she thought watching as Ulrich ran his vehicle under the Krabes legs. He stopped right after he came out. Ulrich jumped off and started to run around the Krabes screaming,

"Triangulate," While the krab was tying to figure out which Ulrich was the real Ulrich, they all jumped out onto it and sliced it. Ulrich landed and looked over at Yumi.

"Nice job," she shouted.

"Thanks." he answered back, "Hey is that Aelita?" he asked looking past Yumi. Aelita was on her way to them trying to avoid the Mega tank that Jeremy had said was on the way.

"The Mega tank!" Ulrich and Yumi shouted together. Ulrich grabbed his vehicle and drove over to Yumi. She got on and they headed for Aelita. Once they neared her Yumi jumped on the back of the over-board to deflect any oncoming lasers, as best as she could. While Ulrich set out to battle with it..

Back At The Factory

Odd was coming up the elevator while Jeremy was watching Ulrich and Yumi heading over to Aelita.

"Hey did I miss much?" Odd asked stepping off the elevator.

"Not really but William is almost here he's at the elevator now." Jeremy answered nervously. Odd jumped back on the elevator right before the doors closed.

"Well then, I'll have to buy them some time." Odd said to himself. As the doors opened William was surprised to see Odd.

"Oh did you miss me that much?" Odd asked sarcastically kicking him in the stomach. William landed a few feet back, but ready to fight. "If only I would have brought my boxing gloves," Odd said sighing. .

Back In Lyoko

"Yumi, get Aelita over to the tower. I can handle this." One of the Ulrich's said. Yumi had trouble keeping track of which one was the real Ulrich, until he talked. As Yumi took off for the tower one of the three Ulrich's got blasted away by the Mega tank.

Ulrich was trying to get close enough to impact his sword on the Mega tank, but wasn't having any luck. Then he had a plan while his other self kept it busy, Ulrich ducked behind a rock. "Once he gets blasted he'll head off for Yumi and Aelita, then I'll come out from behind the rock and impact my sword into him. Ulrich thought while trying not to make to much noise. It took a while but when the other Ulrich got destroyed the Mega tank looked around. Ulrich thought it would start to roll away at any time, when he heard it fire. Why is it firing there's no one out there, Ulrich thought. When he heard a noise,

"Hiya!" Ulrich peaked out from behind the rock and saw Yumi trying to finish it off. Ulrich jumped out from behind the rock and tried to swing his sword into the tank, with no luck.

"Hey, I thought you got devitalized?" Yumi said throwing her fan again.

"Well I was going to hit it once it thought I was gone, but then you showed up." Ulrich said diving out of the way of another blast.

"Hey you two hurry up, William and Odd aren't exactly having a party up there." Jeremy said interrupting.

"Got ya" Ulrich said jumping onto the top of it while Yumi had its attention. "Impact!" He yelled sinking his sword into the top of it. As he jumped off the Mega tank exploded.

"All done Jeremy, and Aelita should be almost done to." Yumi said grabbing the over-board.

"I am, Jeremy how is Odd doing?" Aelita asked.

"I just got a call from him. He says he and William are fine, so we shouldn't need a return to the past." Jeremy answered. "Get ready to come back to Earth."

Back At The Factory

Ulrich and Odd picked William up and carried him onto the sidewalk outside. When William woke up he looked around him and saw Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi standing over him.

"What happened?" He asked them standing to his feet. They all looked at each other wondering what to tell him when Yumi spoke up.

"We ummm all went for a jog around town. Jim told us to, and…you um got dehydrated and fainted." She finished.

"Then why are they here with us? There aren't in out grade." He asked rubbing his head. Everyone looked at Yumi, hopping she knew what to answer.

"They skipped P.E. and Jim made them come with us." Yumi answered casually.

"Oh well, I guess we should head back to school then." William said. They all started to walk back when Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand causing her to stop.

"I'm glad you're ok. You had us worried." Ulrich said slightly blushing.

"Thanks," she answered kicking her shoe at the ground.

"Yumi I wanted to tell you something," Ulrich said nervously.

"Yea?" Yumi asked looking up.

"I…" he started only to be interrupted.

"Hey are you guys coming," William asked walking back over to them. Ulrich was ready to kick him, but instead calmly answered,

"Yea we are coming." Ulrich smiled at Yumi then walked off back towards school..


	5. Running

**Chapter Five: Running**

They all headed back to school. William walked away towards his room while the rest of the group met in Ulrich's room.

"Well now that was fun," Odd said, looking for an old candy bag.

"I guess you could call it that." Ulrich replied.

"So now what do we do?" Aelita asked. Suddenly Jeremy's computer started making noises everyone turned their attention towards him.

"We deactivate a tower," Jeremy answered. Everyone stood up and walked towards the door. Yumi opened it to leave, but William was standing there. He punched her in the stomach, causing her to fall to her knees. Ulrich tried to get her up, but William picked her up and started walking to an open window. William had Yumi over her shoulder so her stomach was on his shoulder. Her head was looking at his back and her feet were trying to kick him in the stomach. As William started to near the window Odd did a sliding kick, knocking William's feet out from under him. William fell backwards dropping Yumi. Ulrich caught her and pulled her behind him.

"Well we now know what the attack is." Odd breathed.

"You all head to the factory, Yumi and I will make sure he doesn't follow." Ulrich said. The others nodded and ran off. Ulrich grabbed Yumi's arm and started to run.

"What are we doing I thought we were keeping him busy?" Yumi asked.

"We are, but the moment he gets up he's coming after you. I figure if we keep him in sight, just barely, it give the others time to deactivate the tower." Ulrich answered. They stopped at a corner, and looked behind them William was just getting to his feet. William stretched out his hand. Ulrich guessing what he was doing pushed Yumi around the corner and held her against it. Right after he did that bolts of electricity flew into the wall next to them. Yumi and Ulrich started to cough, with the debris and smoke. Ulrich grabbed her hand and started to walk towards the stairs. They ran down them and out the door. As they exited out of the building, William tackled Ulrich to the ground. William started to blast electricity through Ulrich's body, but Yumi kicked William in the stomach. Yumi grabbed Ulrich's hand and they took off for the forest.

Meanwhile- Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita got to the factory and were already fighting on Lyoko.

"Odd, are you sure you can handle this all on your own. If you take too many risks and get devitalized Aelita has no one to protect her." Jeremy said.

"I know Einstein, I'll only take half the risks," Odd replied, winking at Aelita.

"Odd!" Jeremy bellowed. Odd and Aelita laughed as they headed towards the tower.

"Besides Jeremy, it doesn't look like X.A.N.A is putting up much of a fight." Aelita stated. It appeared Aelita was right. There were no monsters in the Polar Region, and they could see the activated tower. Aelita ran in and started her process.

Meanwhile With Ulrich and Yumi-

"Ulrich do you see him?" Yumi asked.

"No not yet." Ulrich answered. Suddenly as if hearing they had mentioned him, William jumped down from the trees and landed on top of Yumi. He started to send his purple lightening bolts from his hand into her.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted, running over to body slam him. When suddenly, William's eyes glazed over and he fell onto of Yumi. Ulrich pushed William off her and helped Yumi to stand. Yumi stood up next to Ulrich and looked at William.

"Maybe we didn't deacitvate the tower last time fully." She stated.

"Yea, hopefully we did it this time." Ulrich said..


	6. Confusion

**Chapter Six: Confusion**

"Let's head to the factory, maybe Jeremy has some answers." Ulrich suggested. Yumi nodded her head and they ran over to man-hole. They ran all the way to the factory and went down the elevator. When the doors opened Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd were starting at the computer screen. Jeremy turned around.

"Good you made it, come over here for a second," Jeremy said. Yumi and Ulrich walked over there. "Okay, nothing is wrong with the super-scan, or Aelita and her way of deactivating towers. My theory is that X.A.N.A just controlled William twice to mess with us." Jeremy said. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well then should we head back?" Aelita asked.

"Yea, there is nothing else to do here." Jeremy said. Everyone climbed into the elevator and sent it up. They started to walk back to school, through the sewers.

"So did he hurt you two?" Aelita asked.

"No, almost, but no." Yumi replied. They reached the man-hole and climbed up. Jeremy went first followed by Aelita then Odd, then Yumi. Ulrich was waiting for her to get up a small distance. When he suddenly heard a noise. Yumi had crawled out the entire way, and Ulrich was half way up. He heard a scream and suddenly someone was falling towards him.

**What Happened Up Top-**

Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi climbed out and waited for Ulrich.

"Watch out!" William screamed falling from a tree above them. William fell on top of Odd. Odd fell backwards and hit Yumi. Yumi had just reached the top, when she lost her balance and fell back inside.

"YUMI!" Everyone screamed. They rushed to the man-hole and looked down to see Ulrich had caught her.

"Well now, hi." he said.

"Hi, thanks," Yumi replied. Ulrich guided her to the ladder and let her climb up. She climbed up and then Ulrich followed her. He closed the lid.

"Nice catch," Odd commented. Jeremy nodded his head in agreement.

"Sorry, about that. So what were you guys doing down there?" William asked.

"We uhhhh…well you see….we," Odd and Jeremy tried.

"Odd found this yesterday and wanted us to see where it led. He thought maybe it led under the school. I think he was hoping to use them to ditch class, but he denies it." Yumi stated. Everyone smiled and agreed with Yumi.

"Oh, well did it lead under the school?" William asked.

"No, it kept leading south, so we got bored and came back." she replied casually.

"Oh too bad." William said. He then grabbed Yumi's hand. The gang tensed thinking X.A.N.A might have controlled him again. Ulrich was the closest and was ready to spring on him. "So Yumi, how about you and I go to the movies?" William asked. Yumi tried to get her hand free but she couldn't, not without making a scene. She could see Ulrich out of the corner of her eye.

"_He looks ready to kill him. I should be fine." Yumi thought to herself. "Now if only he would leave me alone."_

"Sorry but, I really don't want to. Can you let go of my arm please?" She asked. William didn't let go. Ulrich took a step closer to them. William looked from Yumi to Ulrich and slowly let go.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys later." He called, slipping off into the woods.

"Thanks," Yumi said blushing.

"No problem," Ulrich replied.

"That's two saves in one day! I think you owe him," Odd said slyly. "I think a date would be the perfect way to…" Odd tried.

"Odd, Yumi doesn't owe me anything." Ulrich stated. There was an awkward silence.

"Hey, I'll race you guys back," Aelita said.

"Aelita, I don't really want to." Odd said.

"1,2,3!" Aelita screamed running off. Odd and Jeremy took off after her.

"But he will always goes." Yumi said.

"Yea he loves a challenge." Ulrich replied. "Well I'll race you."

"You're on, ready 1,2,3!" Yumi shouted and ran off. Ulrich laughed and ran to catch up.

Back on Lyoko- A slimy black substance slowly crawled into a tower. He slithered up top and saw sucked into the real world, causing the tower to turn red. The black blob appeared in the real world as set out to find its target. It looked through a bunch of kids, and even sneered at a group of five racing towards the school. Then it finally found its target.

"_Now tonight, we get them. We get them good. We will kill off the raven haired girl, and get the pink haired girl to Lyoko. We will finally succeed." It thought jumping on a boy._ William looked up with a red-mark in his eyes.

"Tonight, I end it all." he said evilly.


	7. Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite

**Chapter Seven: Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite**

Yumi and Aeltia settled down in their beds and feel asleep. Ulrich was working on homework, Odd was listening to music, while Jeremy was working on the anti-virus program for Aelita. Slowly someone creped by the Odd and Ulrich's door. Then he creped by Jeremy's door. Next he came to Yumi and Aelita's door. He used a card to swipe open the lock. He then walked in and shut the door. He checked to make sure they were both asleep by listening to their breathing. When he was positive they were asleep William gently tied a sliver bracelet onto Yumi's wrist. He pushed a button and it gently started to blink. He then tied Yumi's feet together, and taped her mouth shut. He then gently tied, the hand without the bracelet on it, to her bed frame. He then went over to Aelita's bed, lifted her up and slipped out the door. Unfortunately for him, the wind slammed it shut behind him. Their window was open. Yumi tried to sit up but realized one of her arms was tied up. She went to untie it but when she moved her hand a jolt of electricity surged though her. She screamed. When she stopped moving the electricity stopped. She tried to free herself again, but it was no use. She finally resorted in kicking the wall. Jeremy was next door and heard the pounding. In Jeremy's head-

"_They are kind of loud tonight." I though. But the noise kept coming. I knocked on the wall, the kicking stopped for a minute then I heard a scream. I jumped up and ran to their room, calling Ulrich on the way. "Ulrich get over to Aelita and Yumi's room now!" I screamed and ended the call. I opened their door and flipped on the lights. I saw Yumi tied up screaming in pain, their appeared to be electricity flowing through her. I looked over and saw Aelita's bed empty. _End Jeremy's head-

Jeremy ran over and Yumi stopped moving, slowly the electricity stopped coming. Ulrich appeared in the door way and ran in. Jeremy went to untie her feet, while Ulrich un-did the tape on her mouth and untied her hand. Odd appeared next, sleepy but there. Yumi tried to sit up but she screamed in pain. Jeremy noticed that the electricity seemed to come from a bracelet she wore.

"Yumi stop moving for a second. I know how to stop it." Jeremy said. Ulrich tried to calm her down and slowly she quit moving. Jeremy un-did the clasp on the bracelet. Yumi gently moved her hand and saw there was no electricity. She jumped out of bed, only to loose her balance and sit back down.

"Where is Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"I….I don't know. I heard the door slam shut then I tried to move but I couldn't." Yumi replied.

"Odd and Jeremy, you two go look for her, I'll stay with Yumi." Ulrich said. Jeremy nodded running out. He grabbed Odd's hand before Odd could say anything about them staying together.

"Look I see something in the woods," Odd said. Jeremy and Odd ran after it. Odd's guess was right for it slipped down into the sewers. Jeremy jumped down after him, while Odd made his way down the ladder. Jeremy was ahead, but Odd was close behind him. They could see a person holding another person. The figure ran all the way to the second hatch and climbed up the ladder. Jeremy reached up and grabbed his shoe. He pulled them down, catching Aelita though, and William fell into the water.

"X.A.N.A," Odd said. Jeremy helped Aelita up the ladder, with Odd right behind them.

"We need to get to the factory then," Jeremy said. They rushed to the elevator with Jeremy practically carrying Aelita. Odd hit the button and the elevator went down.

"Here I'll take her from here," Odd said as the door opened at the supercomputer room. Jeremy nodded and gave Aeltia to Odd. He ran towards his chair. Odd hit the button and zoomed down to the scanner room. He helped Aelita into her scanner and then climbed into his.

"Transfer Odd, transfer Aelita, scanner Odd, scanner Aelita, Virtualization!" Jeremy said.

Back With Ulrich and Yumi.

"Are you alright?" Ulrich asked after Jeremy ran out.

"Yea, but we should go help them," Yumi answered. Ulrich nodded his head. He and Yumi ran off to follow them. They could hear Odd and Jeremy going down into the sewers. By the time they reached the man-hole they were gone. Yumi and Ulrich climbed down and ran to catch up. They could hear voices from inside the tunnel, but they were very far up ahead.

"Do you think they are okay?" Yumi asked.

"We'd better hope so," Ulrich answered. They got to the second ladder and found William in the water. They watched as a black blob flew out of him and flew into the water. They fished William out and let him rest on the ground. Suddenly a wave, controlled by X.A.N.A came up and washed Yumi into the water.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted. But she was gone.

Hey people R&R oh and Purplelover and I are writing a story together called Dream World it's under Purplelover's stories check it out!


	8. Wet And Wild Confusion

**Chapter Eight: Wet And Wild Confusion **

AN: Hey people I don't think many people like this story that much I didn't get that many reviews on it so if I don't get a lot of reviews on this chapter I'll end the story in one or two chapters. If I get a lot of reviews I'll keep it going how I meant it to be lol. It's all up to you guys! So R&R Oh and I don't own Code Lyoko. Oh and if you like this story but want something more in it like fluff or action or mystery or whatever let me know I can't add anything to the story that you want unless you tell me; I'm not a mind reader. Lol let the story continue-

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted, but she was gone. Ulrich left William and ran up and down the path. He saw something move under the water and jumped in. He found Yumi at the bottom of the sewer being pushed down by the black blob. Ulrich kicked it and grasped Yumi's hand. He helped her swim up to the surface. When they got up Yumi took a huge breath of air and coughed up some of the nasty sewage water. Ulrich and her climbed out and lay down on the edge.

"We…..should…..get…..moving." Ulrich breathed.

"We…need….to…..William….out of here…..and get us….to the….factory." Yumi stated, then she coughed up some more of the sewage water. Ulrich helped her to stand up, then they ran off to find William. They got back to William, and between the two of them lifted him up. Suddenly though William smacked Yumi sending her into the sewage water again. He went to smack Ulrich too, but Ulrich grabbed William's wrist and threw him into the water. Yumi had already surfaced and William was thrown over her head into the water. Ulrich quickly grabbed her wrist and started to pull her out, before William could pull her under. Yumi was almost out when William grabbed foot and started to pull her under. Yumi used her other foot and kicked him hard enough to force him to let go. Ulrich then pulled Yumi out so hard that he lost his balance and fell backwards. He was still holding onto Yumi though so she tumbled on top of him as well. Ulrich and Yumi froze for a moment and stared at each other.

"Are you alright?" Ulrich asked. Yumi nodded her head and blushed.

"But we smell horrid." Yumi admitted laughing. Ulrich nodded and slightly blushed too. Yumi picked herself off of Ulrich and then he got up himself. Yumi grabbed Ulrich's hand and pulled him in the direction of the school.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"William is going to come up sooner or later, and we should keep him away from the factory." Yumi stated.

"Good plan," Ulrich said. William crawled out of the water and chased after them.

IN LYOKO-

Aelita and Odd landed gracefully on Lyoko.

"The tower is a few meters north of your location, here is the over-board." Jeremy said as the board materialized. Odd and Aelita hopped on and sped off towards the tower. There weren't any monsters guarding it, but it also wasn't red.

"I'll take a look inside," Aelita said. Aelita disappeared inside the tower.

"Jeremy it isn't red are you sure this is the tower?" Odd asked.

"This is where the readings are coming from." Jeremy said.

"AHHHHHHH!" Aelita suddenly screamed. Odd raced for the tower and ran inside.

"Aelita? Are you in here?" Odd asked. He was then suddenly hit by a laser blast. He looked over to see two Krabes and scipioza holding Aelita. The real activated tower was behind them. Odd quickly aimed his arrow at it's tentacles, forcing it to drop Aelita. He then ran towards the Krabes, he shot one, and leaped onto the other one. He aimed his arrow for the target and hit it dead on. Odd then races over to Aelita and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Odd asked.

"Yea, look though. X.A.N.A activated a tower inside of another tower. I have never seen this before." Aelita said.

"Well then deactivate it, and hurry." Jeremy stated. Aelita nodded her head and ran over to the second tower. She ran inside and walked over to the middle of the first platform. Slowly she felt herself rise as she levitated up the tower to the second platform. She gently landed on it and walked to the center of that one. A screen suddenly appeared and she placed her hand on it. She typed in the words "Code Lyoko." Then everything went black and she found herself stepping out of the scanner. Odd stepped out of the one next to her as well. He smiled at her and they raced over to the elevator.

With (AN: The two love birds; Ulrich and Yumi: "We aren't love Birds!" lol end AN) Ulrich and Yumi-

Ulrich and Yumi raced towards the last ladder and started to climb up it when they heard a thud. They looked behind them and saw William had fainted on the floor. The black blob raced out of him and disappeared. Ulrich and Yumi raced over to William and picked him up. They slowly pulled him out of the sewer and placed him on the grass.

"I really don't want to explain this one to him." Ulrich said.

"Me either," Yumi replied. So they crawled back into the sewer and closed the lid. They listened and heard William slowly get up. He said something, but it was muffled, then he walked away. Ulrich and Yumi smiled and raced back towards the factory. They got to the factory and met Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita in the scanner room.

"You guys reek!" Odd exclaimed.

"Great then next time you can swim in the sewer water." Ulrich said. Everyone laughed, except for Jeremy he was reading some information on his computer screen.

"You guys, we are in trouble." Jeremy said with a grave look on his face.

AN: Oh And Thanks To Those Of You Who Did Review My Last Chapter-

Frog Disease

Almostinsane

YumiwithUlrichalways

Lyoko'sPrincess

Lyokogal7503

Kaydreams


	9. What Do You Mean?

**Chapter Nine: What Do You Mean?**

AN: I Don't Own Code Lyoko oh and last time-

Ulrich and Yumi raced towards the last ladder and started to climb up it when they heard a thud. They looked behind them and saw William had fainted on the floor. The black blob raced out of him and disappeared. Ulrich and Yumi raced over to William and picked him up. They slowly pulled him out of the sewer and placed him on the grass.

"I really don't want to explain this one to him." Ulrich said.

"Me either," Yumi replied. So they crawled back into the sewer and closed the lid. They listened and heard William slowly get up. He said something, but it was muffled, then he walked away. Ulrich and Yumi smiled and raced back towards the factory. They got to the factory and met Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita in the scanner room.

"You guys reek!" Odd exclaimed.

"Great then next time you can swim in the sewer water." Ulrich said. Everyone laughed, except for Jeremy he was reading some information on his computer screen.

"You guys, we are in trouble." Jeremy said with a grave look on his face.

AN: Now On With The Stoy

"You guys, we are in trouble." Jeremy said with a grave look on his face. The gang all stopped laughing and walked over to him.

"What are you talking about?" Odd asked.

"For some reason when Aelita deactivates the tower X.A.N.A still gets out. That means that there is something wrong on Lyoko, like X.A.N.A has changed the codes on Lyoko. My theory is that he messed with Lyoko and now when Aelita deactivates the towers she is really helping X.A.N.A. So in other words we are in trouble if I'm right." Jeremy said.

"What are the chances of you being wrong?" Odd asked. Jeremy gave Odd a bizarre look while the rest of the gang snickered.

"Ahem, well unfortunately not really." Jeremy said. "Some one should keep an eye on William though." Jeremy said. "Then I need people on Lyoko to do some sector viewing for me." Jeremy said. Yumi had a worried look on her face that no one saw.

"I'll help here on Lyoko," She stated. Jeremy nodded his head in agreement. Then Odd had an evil plan.

"Aelita and I can watch William then Yumi and Ulrich can head to Lyoko." Odd said. Ulrich opened his mouth but Jeremy beat him to it.

"Great idea, it's probably better not to have Aelita on Lyoko until we know what's really going on." Jeremy stated. "Yumi Ulrich climb in the scanners. Odd Aelita keep me posted." Jeremy said. Odd and Aelita nodded and headed into the Elevator. Ulrich and Yumi waited for it to come back down then they got in and went down to the scanner room. Jeremy scanned them in and they landed in the forest region.

Ulrich landed on Lyoko first and looked around for Yumi.

"Jeremy where did Yumi uhhhmmm" Ulrich said falling to the ground with something on top of him. He looked up and saw Yumi on top of him. She was blushing hard. She climbed off him and helped Ulrich to stand.

"Sorry about that I sent Yumi on the long route sorry it was a wrong button." Jeremy said sheepishly. Yumi and Ulrich brushed themselves off and let their faces return to their normal color. Suddenly something hit Yumi in the head and she fell against Ulrich's chest. He quickly caught her and held her against him. They both looked down to see her fans on the floor.

"Oops," Jeremy said again. Yumi rubbed her head and got up. She looked up at Ulrich and was closer to his face than she thought she was.

"Hold tight there, I have to do some calibrations." Jeremy said. Yumi and Ulrich's eyes were frozen on each other.

"Sorry about that," Yumi whispered still blushing. She stepped back and picked up her fans. Yumi stood up and saw a laser heading straight for Ulrich.

"Watch out!" She said tackling Ulrich to the ground. They hit the floor right as the laser passed over their heads. She had tackled him quickly to get out of range of the laser but they didn't notice the hill behind Ulrich. They were both sent tumbling down the hill on top of each other. Yumi had hands on Ulrich's chest still from when she pushed him down so she couldn't block herself from things that hit her. She hit her head on a rock. Ulrich noticed while they were still rolling and used his hands to block Yumi from getting hurt further. When they fell to the bottom Ulrich still had his hands and arms around Yumi. They both stood up slowly and painfully.

"Are you alright?" Ulrich asked Yumi, he still his hands on her to support her. She was dizzy from when she hit her head on the rock. She nodded her head. "Thanks for saving me from the laser." Ulrich said.

"No problem I'll do it again," She said throwing his fans behind him. Ulrich heard an explosion behind him as her fans came back to her hands.

"Way to go Jeremy a warning would have been a little helpful." Ulrich said.

"Sorry it was an accident, look I need you two to go to the tower west of you and get rid of the three monsters there. They are messing with my calculations." Jeremy said.

"Right on our way." Ulrich said grabbing Yumi's hand and super sprinting to the tower.


	10. What Are You Talking About?

**Chapter Ten: What Are You Talking About?**

AN: Hey ya'll well I don't own Code Lyoko yada yada you all already know that so who cares and all. Hey does anyone know when season 3 comes out in the US? If you do review it to me or pm me your choice thanks and now on with the story.

Aelita and Odd raced towards the school and were looking around for William. They checked his bedroom, his classrooms-even though it wasn't time for school- and the cafeteria. There was no sign of William anywhere. Aelita and Odd were tired of looking for him and took a break on their bench.

"He has to be here somewhere," Aelita said twirling her hair around her pointer finger.

"Don't worry we'll find him, but maybe we aren't doing our job in trying to find him." Odd said. Aelita looked at Odd very confused and tilted her head.

"Odd what on Lyoko are you talking about?" Aelita asked. (AN: get it what on earth is what we normally say what on Lyoko is what I figure Aelita would say lol or maybe not anyway on with the story-End AN)

"Well think about it if we don't have our strength up then what are the chances that we will actually find William." Odd stated. Aelita was slowly guessing what Odd was hinting.

"Let me guess you think we should go look in the cafeteria again, and build up our, as you call it, strength by eating instead of looking for William." Aelita said.

"Exactly, now let's go princess." Odd said and grabbed Aelita's hand. He started to pull her towards the cafeteria when Aelita pulled him back.

"Woa Aelita the cafeteria is over there. Why are we stopping?" Odd asked impatiently.

"Listen," Aelita said. Odd sighed and listened. They could hear a voice around the corner.

"It was so weird I don't remember how I ended up in the forest, I just woke up there. I think I was looking for Yumi or something." William stated. There were a couple of oo's and ahh's from his story as a small crowd gathered. Odd moaned as Aelita headed opposite the cafeteria and towards William. Odd raced to catch up with her.

"Why are we going over here?" Odd asked.

"We are supposed to watch him, not eat. Don't worry we'll just watch him, we wont actually talk to him." Aelita said pulling Odd along with her.

WITH ULRICH AND YUMI-

Ulrich and Yumi had arrived at the tower and knocked out the three monsters that were messing with Jeremy's calculations. They were sitting around waiting for Jeremy's next order.

"It might be a while so make your selves comfortable." Jeremy suddenly stated in the microphone. Ulrich sighed and fell onto his back to stare at the sky. Suddenly he saw the world flip in his vision and he landed on his stomach, luckily something broke his fall and it didn't hurt. Ulrich looked up to see Yumi smiling next to him.

"What the heck was that? What hit me?" Ulrich asked sitting up.

"That was me, and I hit you." Yumi said practically laughing.

"What for?" Ulrich asked angrily, standing up.

"Well I figured as long as we have to wait we might as well get some practice in." Yumi answered slyly. Ulrich quickly shook his head and waved his arms back and forth across his chest.

"Huh uh no way, there is no way I am going to spare against you." Ulrich stated.

"Why afraid you'll loose?" Yumi asked.

"No!" Ulrich answered quickly, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Oooo, now you're in for it," Yumi stated getting ready.

"Now Yumi come on I…woa!" Ulrich said falling to the ground to avoid Yumi's foot being crammed into his head.

"Haha closer than you are comfortable with?" Yumi asked.

"No, but this is." Ulrich said getting a wild look in his eyes. He then slid his foot under Yumi's feet causing her to fall to the ground. They both quickly got up and faced each other. Ulrich made the first move by launching himself at Yumi with his fists flying. Yumi either blocked or ducked from them all but knew she had to get off defense and onto offense. She quickly did a round house kick that nearly knocked the wind out of him but he came back strong. Ulrich laughed as Yumi flipped in the air to avoid being tripped from Ulrich's foot under hers. He and Yumi threw punches and kicks one after the other through the region. They both took a small pause to catch their breath on the outside of the now mountain region where they happened to end up.

WITH AELITA AND ODD-

Aelita and Odd were getting bored with watching William so instead they just sat down and listened to his I mysteriously appeared in the forest region story. Odd laughed on how different the story got as William kept telling it. William's newest story was that he was awoken by a kiss in the forest and that he had opened his eyes to see Yumi standing above him. Yumi confessed her love for him and took off back to school. The story spread like wild fire and changed as time progressed on. Aelita thought it was sick but Odd thought it was hilarious and that Yumi and Ulrich would have a fun tale to break when they got back from Lyoko. William's crowd slowly died off and left him alone so William came around the corner to see Aelita and Odd sitting against the wall. Odd looked up to see William but then something strange happened. William's eyes turned red and he laughed mysetiously.

"Say goodbye to your precious Yumi, she will soon be my queen!" William said then vanished into this air. Aelita and Odd jumped up and looked all around but couldn't find William anywhere.

"This is bad," Odd said as he took out his phone to call Jeremy.

WITH YUMI AND ULRICH-

As Yumi and Ulrich took their small breather they both sat down, but kept a fair distance from each other. Yumi closed her eyes and rested for a moment when she suddenly felt something grab her arms and pull her up. Her face was pushed against his chest while his strong arms wrapped themselves around her arms and waist. She tried to shove him off her but couldn't.

"Alright Ulrich you win nice job." Yum said. But the person just laughed and squeezed her harder. She suddenly heard Ulrich's voice warning the person to let her go. Yumi now struggled and pushed to get free but nothing would help. Suddenly she felt the person's arms fly off her and herself being pushed back into a new person's arms. She looked up to see Ulrich holding her. Yumi leaned against him and turned to see William staring at her.

"My queen!" he hissed then disappeared. Yumi cringed and pulled herself into Ulrich. He protectively wrapped his arms around her to calm her down.

"What was that?" Yumi questioned.

"I think that was X.A.N.A or William or both." Ulrich answered. A quick breeze kicked up that made Yumi shiver.

"I didn't know that Lyoko could have breezes," Yumi said as Ulrich pulled her to hide behind a rock.

"They don't something's wrong on Lyoko I'm pulling you two out now. Aelita and Odd are almost at the factory we all need to talk. We are pretty sure now that William and or X.A.N.A is after you Yumi." Jeremy said. Yumi's face paled as she looked over at Ulrich.


	11. Dun Dun Dun

**Chapter Eleven: Dun Dun Dun**

Ulrich and Yumi both came out of Lyoko and went up to the control room. They waited for Odd and Aelita to get there before they began. They all agreed that it seemed like William was after Yumi but no one knew why. Another problem was that Jeremy had to find out what was wrong on Lyoko before any one of them could go back.

"Which means you guys have to live with a X.A.N.A infested William until I can fix Lyoko." Jeremy said. Yumi's face slightly paled but not enough for anyone to really notice.

"Then we'll have to be careful about school. Two days is spring break so we just have to survive until then." Odd said.

"We're gong to have too." Ulrich said suddenly out of no where. "We don't have a choice, not when he's been getting this close to getting one of us. We'll need a plan to get through this."

"Already on it." Jeremy said then turned to his computer screen again.

AN: sorry it's so short I'm working ont it my bad and I don't own code lyoko review sorry again!


	12. The End

**Chapter Eleven: Dun Dun Dun**

Ulrich and Yumi both came out of Lyoko and went up to the control room. They waited for Odd and Aelita to get there before they began. They all agreed that it seemed like William was after Yumi but no one knew why. Another problem was that Jeremy had to find out what was wrong on Lyoko before any one of them could go back.

"Which means you guys have to live with a X.A.N.A infested William until I can fix Lyoko." Jeremy said. Yumi's face slightly paled but not enough for anyone to really notice.

"Then we'll have to be careful about school. Two days is spring break so we just have to survive until then." Odd said.

"We're gong to have too." Ulrich said suddenly out of no where. "We don't have a choice, not when he's been getting this close to getting one of us. We'll need a plan to get through this."

"Already on it." Jeremy said then turned to his computer screen again.

AN: sorry it's so short I'm working ont it my bad and I don't own code lyoko review sorry again!

Chapter Twelve: Last Day

Jeremy reviewed over his plan with them on how they would keep Yumi out of William's way until Jeremy fixed Lyoko. He found out that they couldn't deactivate the tower like r normal this time. This time once they fixed Lyoko and issued a return to the past everything would return to normal. So it was the last day of school before spring break. Ulrich talked to the principal and made up an excuse as to why he needed to be in Yumi's class. He told the principal that he was nervous about starting next year in Yumi's classes and since the last day before spring break was here he was wondering if he could try out the classes. The principal thought this to be wise and told Yumi to show him around. Yumi told the principal that she would do her best and left with Ulrich. She walked him to their class gave her teacher the note and had Ulrich sit by her before William came in.

"Sterns get to class, this is my seat." William stated when he got in.

"I'm in here today, so no. I am supposed to stay with Yumi. The principal told me to so I'm sorry." Ulrich said as unapologetic as he possibly could. William frowned angrily and took a seat behind them. They got through the whole day and met at the factory. Jeremy said he only needed William to get in the scanner so he could scan X.A.N.A back into Lyoko. Then he could issue a return to the past and everything would be alright.

"How do we do that?" Odd asked.

"We'd need bait." Aelita sighed looking at Yumi.

"Yumi and I will do it then. We can't just leave her with William alone." Ulrich stated. "Aelita and Odd be down there to help us get him in the scanner room. Jeremy stay here so you can start up the process as soon as he's in there." Everyone nodded their heads and went to their posts. Ulrich and Yumi set off to find William for one last round. They found him in the woods around the man-hole looking for something, or someone.

"William's a nobody. I hate him Ulrich don't you know that?" Yumi said loudly that way William could hear.

"Yea I always knew that. When are you going to let him know your not interested then?" Ulrich asked again loudly.

"I was planning on telling him today but I haven't seen him. Let's head to our secret spot that way he can't follow. I'll just tell him later." Yumi stated. They both started to climb down the man-hole leaving the cover off. They had walked about thirty seconds when they heard footsteps behind them. They kept walking all the way to the factory making sure not to get to far ahead. They stepped in the elevator and pushed a button. Right before the door closed William slipped in. They pretended to be surprised as Ulrich pushed the button for the scanner room behind his back. William tried to pull Yumi into him a couple of times but Ulrich shoved him back with his foot. When the elevator door opened Odd and Aelita grabbed both his arms. Yumi and Ulrich grabbed his feet and they threw him into the scanner. The door closed and moments later reopened. William fell out then they were enveloped by a bright light.

"Return to the past!" Jeremy stated taking them back.

The End

AN: Hope you liked it not one of my better stories I agree. Check out my newer ones they are much better. Review and I know it bites so you don't have to tell me twice.


End file.
